


Damn Alpha Jonin

by ceusun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha rut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Umino Iruka, Rutting, also, can't believe I wrote this, iruka just tryna help kakashi out, they're boyfriends, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceusun/pseuds/ceusun
Summary: The strong scent of alpha hit Iruka like a wall as soon as he stepped inside Kakashi’s apartment. Iruka’s incisors elongated just enough so that he knew his body was interested in the scent surrounding him. With a sudden kind of clarity, Iruka realized what this was: Kakashi must be in rut.





	Damn Alpha Jonin

The strong scent of alpha hit Iruka like a wall as soon as he stepped inside Kakashi’s apartment. Iruka’s incisors elongated just enough so that he knew his body was interested in the scent surrounding him. With a sudden kind of clarity, Iruka realized what this was: Kakashi must be in rut.

That’s why he hadn’t seen the other man for a couple of days. Iruka was vaguely aware that the stronger an alpha was, the harsher their rut hit them, but Iruka had no idea of the implications of any of that. He himself was an omega and only knew of omega heats. Usually, a heat lasted for 2-3 days if they didn’t get pregnant and if they didn’t mess up their hormones by taking suppressants or scent-altering medication. But a rut? Iruka didn’t know if there was an average number of days for this kind of thing or not.

But he was getting off topic. He looked down at the carryout ramen he had brought with him. Considering Kakashi hadn’t come to greet him yet, Iruka figured the other man was either sleeping or…otherwise occupied.

A blush lit up Iruka’s cheeks at that thought. He should just put the ramen in the fridge and leave. Sure, they had been dating for a couple of months now…almost a year, actually, but they had never discussed what they would do if one of them went into a rut or a heat. Kakashi hadn’t helped Iruka through his last heat because the silver haired jonin had been on a mission. And the one before that…well they had only been dating for two weeks.

Making a decision, Iruka set the ramen in the fridge and made to leave. But a soft moan from behind the bedroom door made him pause. Iruka could feel his body taking even more of an interest after hearing that sound – mixed with the scent of his boyfriend permeating the air.

Maybe…he should just check on Kakashi. Make sure his boyfriend didn’t need anything…

As soon as Iruka opened Kakashi’s bedroom door, he found himself pinned face first into the wall with a very firm body pressing into him from behind. A gasp escaped his lips in surprise and pleasure. And, in turn, a growl sounded in his ear, shooting heat right from his ear straight into his groin.

“Sensei, what are you doing here?”

Kakashi’s voice was low and thick with lust, and Iruka felt his pants tighten just a little more.

“Hadn’t, ah, seen you for…a couple of days.” His reply was breathier than he would have liked, but what Kakashi was currently doing with his hips was absolutely sinful, and they hadn’t had sex for a good couple of weeks.

Damn sexy alpha jonin.

A low chuckle reverberated from the other man’s chest, and Iruka found himself face to face with the other man. Glancing down, Iruka’s cheeks tinged with arousal instead of embarrassment.

Kakashi was completely naked, and Iruka couldn’t tear his eyes away.

Hot damn.

Licking his lips, Iruka was pinned again. This time, to the bed. He didn’t even register that they had moved until his back was hitting the soft mattress behind him.

“Careful, sensei, I’m a little…turned on right now.”

A grin surfaced on Iruka’s lips. “Really? I couldn’t tell…”

“Hmm? Oh, I thought _this_ was quite an obvious give away.” Kakashi punctuated ‘this’ with a particularly insistent slide in the imitation of a thrust, and Iruka couldn’t help but let out a whimper.

Another growl ripped out of Kakashi, and Iruka was slowly getting addicted to that particularly primal sound.

“You’re checking up on me then?”

Iruka dipped his head in a nod. “I was worried. You just returned from a mission, and I barely saw you before I learned that you had been put on leave. Thought you were injured.”

Kakashi was being quite distracting with the kisses he was peppering all over Iruka’s neck, and Iruka couldn’t help but tilt his head back to give his boyfriend more access. A sound of approval left the other man before he continued with enthusiasm.

“Kami, ‘Ru.” Kakashi’s tongue came out to taste his neck before he continued. “You’re so sexy. I could smell you as soon as you came into my apartment, and I almost pinned you right there in the entryway. But I know we never talked about this, so I made myself wait. I knew you’d smell me. My scent. I wanted to see if you’d stay or leave. When your scent got stronger as you came closer…” A tiny gasp left Iruka as Kakashi nipped at his pulse.

“Mm, do you have any idea what you do to me? Your temperament, your body, your scent, your chakra, your goddamned voice, ‘Ru. I swear, you could just talk to me right now, and I’d orgasm. You know that, Iruka? You know how much power you have over me?”

Iruka was panting now, from all the ministrations Kakashi had been doing to him as the other man had been monologuing.

But suddenly, everything stopped, and Kakashi was halfway across the room.

Iruka didn’t know whether to laugh from Kakashi’s contradictions or to cry from the loss of contact.

“You need to go, Iruka. You can’t be here when I’m like this.”

Iruka’s jaw dropped, and he looked at his boyfriend before standing up and readjusting his clothes. “I know we never talked about this stuff before, but you need me right now, Kakashi. I want to help you through this.”

Kakashi shook his head and turned tail into his bathroom. He closed the door most of the way to try to place a physical barrier between them. “You don’t get it, Iruka. I’m not in my right mind right now. I don’t want to hurt you, or force you to do anything you don’t want to do. And I’m likely to do both of those things if you stay here right now.”

A sound of frustration came from Iruka. Stupid, stubborn alpha jonin.

“Kakashi, you don’t get what I’m saying. I want to be here to help you through this. I don’t want you to be by yourself while you go through your rut. I’m here, and I’m offering to help you.”

“’Ru…”

Iruka shook his head even though the other man couldn’t see it. “No, ‘Kashi. You’re not hearing what I’m trying to say. I. Want. This. …Haven’t you ever wondered how I got through my last heat?” A blush crept up on Iruka’s face as he remembered _exactly_ how he got through his last heat. “I hadn’t changed the sheets on the bedding, so your scent still clung to them. Add to the fact that you had left quite a few items of clothing at my apartment that still smelled like you…and the heat before that? Well, I’m pretty damn good at imagining situations in my head. I kept picturing you coming into my apartment and not being able to resist me…” Iruka had to stop as the blush heated his entire face. Clearing his throat, he listened for a response.

To which he got to hear the end of a particularly erotic moan coming from the bathroom. What…? A small gasp escaped Iruka as he remembered Kakashi’s earlier words. _‘…your goddamned voice, ‘Ru. I swear, you could just talk to me right now, and I’d orgasm.’_

After the embarrassment passed, a heady rush of emotion swept over Iruka, and he straightened his shoulders and pushed forward to the bathroom door. “Kakashi?”

For the third time that night, Iruka found himself pinned, too quickly to register the individual movements that got him pressed into the bathroom wall with his boyfriend glued to his front.

As a hardness pressed into his thigh, Iruka couldn’t help but let a chuckle escape him.

An answering growl sounded in his ear, and Iruka finally let his own instincts start to take over. He wanted Kakashi to see exactly how serious he was.

Iruka’s incisors finally unsheathed fully, and the ache they had been causing eased up as Iruka’s tongue swiped over the sharpened enamel and dentin. He released his chakra so that it would loosen on the normally tight control he had over the omega part of his scent, and as that happened, he felt the muscles of his body tense then relax into bliss as his chakra that was normally used to cover the omega sweetness in his scent began circulating in with the rest of his stores.

A high pitched sound akin to a whine from a canine sounded near Iruka’s ear, and the chocolate haired man realized that Kakashi’s scent had increased a hundredfold, making Iruka’s knees weak and his member fully interested.

A whispered “yes” was murmured before Iruka’s lips were captured in Kakashi’s kiss. In response, the brown haired sensei kissed back with fervor and wrapped his arms around the copy nin’s neck to cling more closely to the man he loved. The added bonus of friction was secondary to the feeling of belonging that Iruka experienced as he was wrapped in Kakashi’s own embrace. And if the teasing hand he felt on his rear was anything to go by, Iruka new that he was in for a long, fun night.

He’ll have to remember to call in sick for the academy tomorrow.

The displaced thought formed a giggle in his chest, which he couldn’t help but let out.

Kakashi looked at Iruka with curiosity in his gaze, wondering what tickled his love so much that he was giggling during such an intimate moment.

Used to the other man’s curiosity by now, Iruka simply said, “Vice Principle Ebisu, I regret to inform you that because I was thoroughly fucked by my boyfriend during his rut, I am unable to come in to teach today. Please find me a suitable substitute for the next few days, as I will be otherwise occupied.”

The grin that broke out on his boyfriend’s face was simply breathtaking as he said, “Could you imagine the scandal?” In Kakashi’s best imitation of Ebisu (and he was fairly accurate at impersonating other people), he nasal-ed out, “Iruka sensei has a boyfriend! And they copulated!? Why I never!”

The duo dissolved into laughter before regaining their breath, and with it, the atmosphere of intimacy.

“Last chance, Iruka. Are you sure?”

Iruka looked straight into Kakashi’s gaze and asked the question he was nervous to hear the answer to.

“I’m ready for this, Kakashi. Are you okay with this?”

The inquiry seemed to catch Kakashi off guard, but he recovered quickly with another genuine smile pointed at his love. “Of course, Iruka. Especially if you are.”

Iruka simply replied to that by leaning forward and kissing Kakashi with as much passion he had for the man as he could possibly channel through his lips.

From there, Kakashi decided that instead of simply pinning his boyfriend, it would be more interesting to pick him up and carry him. Iruka, in turn, found that sexy as hell, and he obligingly wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s shoulders and his legs around Kakashi’s waist. As Kakashi carried him through his house, his gait provided more of that wonderful friction that Iruka thought was absolute bliss.

By the time they made it to Kakashi’s destination, Iruka was a moaning, panting, slick-soaked mess, and when Kakashi sat down and positioned Iruka into his lap, Iruka was already working his shirt off before Kakashi let go of him.

The chuckle that escaped from his boyfriend was sexy as hell, and as soon as Iruka’s head was free from his civilian shirt, he attached his mouth to Kakashi’s neck and worked his tongue and teeth to his advantage.

Kakashi’s hands, however, were quite distracting on his waist, drawing nonsensical symbols and causing goosebumps to be left in their wake.

Two can play at that, Iruka thought with a grin, before working his mouth down Kakashi’s torso. He tried to slide off of his boyfriend’s lap sensuously, but he ended up more just standing and then kneeling. Kakashi was too distracted to notice anyway, especially after Iruka’s mouth teased around his boyfriend’s cock.

But Iruka wasn’t done playing just yet. He gave a kiss, teasingly close before trailing his tongue down Kakashi’s inner thigh. He could practically taste the frustration and want Kakashi was emanating from above. Working his way to his boyfriend’s knee, Iruka switched to the other side and slowly worked his way up, taking his time and turning his boyfriend into a panting, heaving mess during the process.

When Iruka reached Kakashi’s groin a second time, he wasted no time with teasing, and instead, slid his tongue along the length of Kakashi’s cock. The harsh gasp told Iruka that Kakashi wasn’t expecting that, simply hoping it would happen.

Another smile split Iruka’s lips before he trailed a hand to grip his boyfriend below his forming knot and swallowing his length down as far as possible.

The slow slide of in and out of Iruka’s mouth was driving Kakashi to insanity, but he was in absolute heaven because of it. And the visual, oh, Kami, the visual.

Iruka’s mouth had always been a point of fascination for Kakashi. Ever since he noticed that Iruka never knew when to keep it shut. Then, his fascination had turned into a thing he loved about Iruka. Whether it was because Iruka was saying something to challenge Kakashi with those lips, singing a lullaby to soothe a certain jinchuuriki, laughing with friends in excitement, smiling as his students, or doing something akin to what he was doing now, Kakashi had been captured from the first time he heard a burden heavy sigh escape those very lips so many years ago.

So, whenever Iruka used his lips and mouth in this way on Kakashi, Kakashi was always on cloud nine.

A groan escaped his own lips as Iruka did something absolutely sinful with his tongue, drawing Kakashi’s head back to let the world know he was absolutely in love with the man in front of him.

As Kakashi dropped his head back down, his eyes got to see the playful smirk that always led to dread and excitement in the bedroom. Iruka had gotten an idea to play, and in Kakashi’s state right now, the jonin wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

Iruka slid his tongue from base to tip, ending the blowjob with a flick of tongue and a wet kiss to the head.

Kakashi’s breathing was harsh in his own ears as Iruka rose up to get on level with Kakashi, and he slowly reciprocated the kiss that Iruka engaged him in when he was ready.

Kakashi watched as Iruka pulled away and that playful smirk retuned. Kami, that was sexy.

“I must admit that I don’t know as much about ruts as I should, considering I’m a teacher and all, but how long does it last?”

The question took Kakashi off guard for half a beat before he responded. “Well, with ninja, rut often happens once a year or every other year. It depends upon a multitude of factors. I’ve even had it happen twice in one year, and that was awful. For me, rut usually occurs once every 15-18 months, with the shortest episode being 2 days and the longest being 9 days. I average about 5 days, so if you’re asking me how long you have to finish whatever plan you’re conjuring in your head, sensei, you only have about two days left for my average.”

The blush covering Iruka’s cheeks was adorable, and it also let Kakashi know he caught his lover red handed. But then, that smirk appeared again and Iruka’s tongue slid along Kakashi’s neck.

Kakashi let himself be lost in the sensation of Iruka’s lips and tongue, and when he felt his love’s hand dip along his hip, he allowed his legs to fall open just a little more.

The hand wrapping around his cock felt wonderful, but it frustrated the jonin to no end that it didn’t move, just stayed there, gripping him lightly, a warm reminder that Kakashi was at Iruka’s complete mercy.

How, exactly, did this happen?

The tail end of that thought crashed down immediately when he felt Iruka’s other hand, slicked and coated, begin to gently massage his sac. The scent that hit his nostrils was undeniably Iruka, and he would forever refute the whine that left his throat at the knowledge that Iruka had distracted Kakashi enough for the silver haired man not to notice Iruka slipping off his pants and boxers, coat his hand in his own essence, and use that to lubricate his boyfriend.

Fuck.

A gentle bite brought Kakashi back to the present and to the sensation that Iruka had just slid a cock ring around his cock.

“Where…the fuck…did you even get that?” The breathy questions brought a smile to his love’s lips, and Kakashi watched intently as Iruka’s tongue came out to dampen them with saliva.

“Nearly reformed prankster, remember? Focus on the word ‘nearly.’”

Great. So that meant Kami know what else Iruka has stashed in his apartm-

That thought quickly fled as Iruka slid a finger into Kakashi. The silver haired jonin tensed, and Iruka waited patiently for his boyfriend to adjust to the feeling.

It’s not like Kakashi is a virgin in that sense. In fact, he quite enjoys it every once in a while, craves it sometimes, but the alpha in him was raging against his senses that. This. Was. _Wrong_.

It was basic knowledge that typically alphas needed to be dominant during rut. They did not do submission when their most primal instincts were roaring. It was the exact same reasoning behind omegas being submissive during heats. Just as an omega in heat needed dominance, a rutting alpha needed submission. Usually that meant the alpha dominated while their partner submitted.

Bur, this was Iruka. And despite Kakashi’s many protests, Kakashi always ended up loving whatever plan Iruka had concocted for their bedroom play. So, Kakashi took a deep breath, beat his alpha hindbrain into cooling off, and relaxed to signal to Iruka that he was up for anything.

Iruka sensed that it was okay to continue, and he pressed a wet kiss to his boyfriend’s thigh before easing his finger out. With his other hand, he gathered more slick, lubed his fingers and Kakashi’s entrance, and slid inside again. After working his boyfriend open slowly, and finally being satisfied with his work, he managed to find the other toy he had summoned hidden underneath his pile of clothing.

Making sure the toy was off, Iruka eased it into Kakashi, angling it as best he could at his boyfriend’s prostate. Then, he rose up again to slowly trail wet kisses up Kakashi’s torso and to his mouth, with his fingers staying to tease Kakashi’s member.

Iruka could sense Kakashi’s curiosity about the toy, but he was easily distracted by Iruka’s ministrations. After a good while, Iruka flicked on the control on the remote that he was holding in his other hand, and he watched in lustful fascination as Kakashi’s body came to life.

The vibrator, even on its lowest setting, was still quite powerful, and the sensations it was sending through Kakashi’s body lit his every nerve to fire pleasure right to his brain. He would have cum if it weren’t for that damned cock ring.

Iruka’s fingers were still dancing over his cock, and that mixed with the vibrations turned Kakashi to the brink of insanity quickly. Iruka soon found himself flat on his back yet again as Kakashi growled into his neck, saliva dripping from his tongue as he licked and sucked at the junction between neck and shoulder.

Tan skin soon turned a deep red and the scent of Iruka’s arousal permeated the air around Kakashi, driving him even more wild. Kakashi’s hips drove down into Iruka’s – the friction of their arousals sliding together making them both moan out loud.

The harsh breathing in his ear let Kakashi know that Iruka was close, and he slid his hand between them to grip Iruka’s erection. His long fingers came into contact with his lover’s slick, and Kakashi managed to gather up just enough to lube Iruka’s cock before he began sliding his hand over Iruka’s length. He made sure to keep light pressure and a slow rhythm, causing Iruka to become a panting, mewling mess beneath him, and Kakashi wondered how Iruka looked exactly when he was in heat. Was it like this? Cause, Kami, he was beautiful.

Kakashi reached down to kiss Iruka again as Iruka’s hips stuttered in their rhythm and began to jerk wildly as his orgasm tore through him.

An immense feeling of satisfaction seemed to come out of nowhere, until Kakashi realized that his alpha was purring. Apparently, the satisfaction of getting an omega off while Kakashi was in rut was an extremely gratifying experience to the animalistic part of his soul.

This added knowledge just excited Kakashi even more.

When Iruka came back down from his high, his eyes met his boyfriend’s instantly and that smug smirk his boyfriend was wearing led Iruka to believe that Kakashi just realized something he was going to use to his advantage later on.

Bring it, sexy jonin.

Iruka grinned up at Kakashi, as he leaned down to capture Iruka’s lips yet again.

The duo fought for dominance long enough that Iruka’s cock stirred to life again, and the little minx flipped their positions, so he was sitting neatly on Kakashi’s stomach, with Kakashi’s cock pressing against Iruka’s slick soaked entrance.

The sensation made the other man gasp, and Iruka chose then to up the vibration setting on the toy.

The drawn out noise that escaped Kakashi’s lips was a cross between a moan and a whine, but Iruka wasn’t done yet.

In the next instant, he loosely gripped Kakashi’s member, lined himself up, and fully sheathed the jonin in one go.

Kakashi’s hips bucked to life, but as he was already fully inside Iruka, all that happened was Iruka arching his back and letting out an erotic moan of his own.

Harsh breathing and the muted noise of the vibrator were the only sounds in the room as both men adjusted in their own way.

After a beat, Iruka rose himself up and slowly slid back down, over and over. The rhythm was constant, and Kakashi couldn’t take control if he wanted to. Iruka was holding his hips down, and he quite liked the sensation wracking through his body as he watched his love work him over while a toy stimulated his prostate and another one prevented him from release.

Kami, he loves it when Iruka gets ideas to play in the bedroom.

A second orgasm tore through Iruka, bringing Kakashi’s focus back on his love. The milking sensation around his cock as Iruka’s walls trembled around him would’ve brought Kakashi to his knees had he been standing. As it was, the tightening and releasing just made Kakashi want to dominate Iruka even more and get that damned cock ring off.

The vibrations upped again and Kakashi nearly screamed with the attack of sensitivity that shot through him. He was oh so glad he decided to add a sound silencing barrier to his regular trap wards.

When he finally normalized the sensations coursing through him, he realized Iruka was climbing off of him and heading off somewhere that was not with him. Kakashi’s mouth watered at the slight sway of Iruka’s hips as he walked away, and before Kakashi even realized it, he had pulled the vibrator out, crossed the kitchen, scooped Iruka up in his arms and was again carrying the other man through the house, back to his bedroom.

Iruka’s lips were curled in a smile, and Kakashi knew that this was exactly what the chunin wanted.

Kakashi growled low in his love’s ear as he made his way into his bedroom and then into his bathroom.

He lightly put the sensei down in the tub and started running some hot water for a bath. It seems that even during rut, an alpha’s instincts to care for an omega were present.

Iruka simply purred as he sat down in the water while Kakashi added some soap to the bath. When Kakashi turned to step in behind Iruka, the chunin surprised him by placing a hand on his hip and taking his cock with his other hand.

Kakashi watched in fascination as, yet again, Iruka’s lips wrapped around his cock and swallowed him down.  The feeling of his hot mouth around his cock was too much for Kakashi after all that earlier stimulation, and he felt his knees weakening.

A hum reverberated through Iruka’s throat as he realized Kakashi hadn’t taken off the cock ring yet. Well, that was his intention.

Iruka pulsed a small surge of his chakra into the ring, and immediately, it released from around Kakashi’s arousal. Iruka also picked up the pace and tightened his mouth that much more, swallowing his boyfriend down his throat.

Kakashi collapsed forward as the pressure from the ring disappeared and the pressure increased around everywhere else.

He caught himself on the wall behind Iruka’s head and murmured out “sorry” as he realized that probably hurt Iruka’s throat. The only answer he received was a heady suck.

Kakashi groaned as he felt his orgasm build to a breaking point, warning his love with a hand stroking his shoulder before Kakashi finally, _finally_ came.

Iruka was ready and swallowed down Kakashi’s essence, making sure to squeeze Kakashi’s knot so that he didn’t have a wrecked orgasm and risked falling.

When his boyfriend’s hips stilled, Iruka pulled back, giving little Kakashi one last kiss before looking up at his boyfriend towering over him.

Kakashi was still using the wall as support and his sharingan eye was open and recording. Iruka gave a particularly erotic face that Kakashi could recall at a later time before kissing his boyfriend and demanding that he get in the tub with him.

Kakashi obligingly obeyed after turning off the water and sat down behind Iruka in the tub, wrapping his arms around his love and nuzzling his neck. “Kami, ‘Ru. You’re going to ruin me. And I’m going to let you.”

Iruka hummed in acknowledgment and leaned back against his boyfriend.

“So, another two days of this, huh?”

Kakashi laughed and Iruka could feel it reverberate through Kakashi’s chest and over his own back.

“Hmm, sounds pretty good, doesn’t it?”

Iruka gave a nod and a grin and the two soaked in the tub for a while before Kakashi began cleaning Iruka with a washcloth. Iruka hummed at the attention before he asked the next question on his mind.

“So, what’s exactly the purpose of a rut?”

Kakashi froze before continuing his ministrations like that question hadn’t just shaken him to his core.

“You mean you don’t know, sensei?”

Iruka harrumphed. “Well, it’s not like I learned about it in school. I was in the omega learning section, and there’s not a whole lot of literature on alpha ruts. I know omegas go into heat to get pregnant, but do alphas go into rut to impregnate or is it something else?”

Kakashi was quiet and Iruka waited for his boyfriend to arrange his thoughts.

“Not all alphas go into rut. It’s something to do with their biological chemistry and hormone balance. The best explanation I’ve ever gotten about rut, however, came from my sensei.”

Iruka was fully attentive now. Kakashi hardly ever talked about Minato-sensei, and it was rare for him to be willing to talk about him.

“The first time I had a rut, I was barely 14 and scared out of my mind. Minato-sensei happened to come by to check on me because I had missed training for two days. I was at the tail end of it, but he must have known that when he found me. He helped me clean up and took me to his home where he sat me down and took out this old book on omegas, betas, and alphas. He flipped to the alpha section and ruts, and he had me read it. When I was done, I was confused and asked him a similar question to the one you asked me.

“He told me that alphas go into rut to find a mate. Not to impregnate them, but to entice potential mates to come look at them so they could seduce them. And when an alpha is in rut and an omega is in heat, that is when the bite bond can form and last between them. They mate and form this bond that is unbreakable.”

Iruka absorbed all of the information Kakashi had just laid out for him.

It was fascinating really and Iruka was about to question Kakashi further when the other man stood, unplugged the drain, then offered his hand to Iruka.

Iruka took it and stood without question, and let Kakashi help him out of the tub, dry him off, and lead him to the bed.

“Usually, alpha ruts aren’t supposed to happen after they form a bite bond, unless that bond breaks or the alpha’s chemistry is messed up to the point where they can have multiple bite bonded mates. Some alphas never enter rut because the partner they are destined for is a beta. My sensei, he called it a poetic kind of match making. A soul mate business in the making. I never believed him…until after I experienced my first rut after entering into a relationship with you. It happened about 3 months into it. I had told you I was going on a mission, and I was supposed to, but when I recognized the signs, I sent word to Tsunade to delay the start date until my rut was finished.”

Kakashi had Iruka’s full attention, and the vice versa could be said to be true as well. As Kakashi was explaining, he grabbed some lotion from his nightstand and began warming it in his hands. “The entire time I was in that rut, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Wanting you. Yearning for you. Needing you near me.” Here Kakashi started to rub Iruka’s arms down, his fingers gliding smoothly over tan skin. “My incisors ached so badly that I couldn’t even close my mouth. The only relief I received was by biting into food, and it was only seconds before they started to ache again.” Kakashi nudged Iruka to lay on his back, and the tan man obliged.

Kakashi’s hands ran over Iruka’s back before more lotion was added, and Kakashi began rubbing down Iruka’s legs. “I fantasized doing so many things to you. Dirty, naughty things, sensei.” A shiver coursed through Iruka, hearing Kakashi’s voice tinged with lust and anticipation. “And I so badly wanted to find you in your home and play out all those things I was thinking about. The only thing that kept me in my house was knowing that other alphas would smell me, and they would show aggression and try to compete with me for you. I didn’t want anyone else to capture your attention. Only me.” Kakashi’s fingers slid their way up over Iruka’s butt and grabbed playfully before continuing onto his back.

“When I first saw you after that rut had finished that was when I decided to start playing out some of those fantasies. We’ve already played out my favorite one.” Kakashi’s breath was hot in Iruka’s ear and a shiver ran down Iruka’s spine at Kakashi’s next words. “You know the one with the teacher and the naughty student?” A wet tongue trailed over Iruka’s ear lobe and then it was gone, Kakashi’s fingers working their magic on his back and relaxing his muscles again.

Iruka was putty in Kakashi’s hands, and he didn’t mind one bit. If anything, it was absolute bliss, and later, after Kakashi was through with teasing him, after they had had amazing sex for what seemed like the zillionth time, after he was wrapped up securely in his boyfriend’s arms, Iruka realized that he wanted Kakashi’s bond bite. And he wanted to see his own on Kakashi’s neck.

Maybe the idea of poetic soulmates wasn’t as crazy an idea as it had first seemed.

**Author's Note:**

> I really tried to stay the PWP pathway but I somehow ended up where I did?? Also, this may have a sequel. It may not. For now, just imagine that Iruka gets his wish. If it'll actually be written, we'll see.
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed or had an issue, drop your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
